Vampyres don't kill So don't kill me
by Poohbear3938
Summary: Zoey and the Dark Daughters go to Forks, Washington after Kalona takes over the school after the third time. They met the wolf pack and Cullens. Paul imprints on Destiny Nite,Eric's girlfriend and Vampyre Imprint. What will happen when Kalona wants Dest..


I am NOT a Vampyre!

Hi my name is Dominique Destiny Brianna McArthur Nite. I am a fledgling vampyre. After 2 major tradgetys in my life I move to Forks, Washington.

Chapter 1

I already put my stuff at my new house. I drove around the small town. When I got to the house my sister Lynette was talking to these 2 guys and a girl, my other sister, Tytianna was standing by the house texting someone. Lynette started yelling at me in her mind. ( forgot to mention I can read minds, teleport, control all the elements and weather.)

She wanted me to come and meet the people she was talking to. The two guys were cute. The skinner one with bronze hair looked like he was dating the girl, by the way they were standing. The buffier one was hot. He wasn't my type(seemed to cocky) and probully had a girlfriend.

I got out of my car and walked over to Lynette. She looked at me and thought, _"Were have you been?" _

" Hi, I'm Dominique Nite but most people call me Niquee - unless they are serious." I said. Lynette bumped into me. I shurgged again.

" Hello I'm Edward Cullen. This is my girlfriend Bella Swan and my brother Emmett Cullen." The bronze head said. I nodded politley.

" Well I gotta go unpack." I said and turned around. As I walked to my truck Emmett thought, _"Dang she's hot!"_ I went to my truck and started to take out my skateboard. I seen a car pull up at the house on the other side of mine. This hot emo dude got out. He looked really familar.

" T? T! " he yelled and tackled my sister to the ground. She looked up at him and yelled angrily, "Ugh Tanner, get off me! I hate when you do that." He got up and helped her up laughing.

" Tan!" I yelled and tackled him to the ground. I got up and when he got up compleatly, he picked me up in a hug and spunt me around.

We haven't seen each other since the beginnig of 9th grade summer. My phone started ringing Lady Gaga " Love Game"

_Lets have some fun this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Lets have some fun this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

My Bi BFF Jakie was calling. I told Tanner I had to get the call.

_" OMG! Hi Jakie!" I yelled in the phone_

_ " Hi." He sounded like he was crying._

_ " Jakie, why does it sound like you are crying?"_

_ " To... Today is Erin's birthday. Shaunee's is tomorrow." He said_

_ " Don't remind me. Now I'm gonna start crying. Okay let's talk about happy things. Guess who my new neighbor is!"_

_ " Um, Chad?"_

_ " No, the ugly, donkey butt faces' ex."_

_ " Okay you only call Dana that. Is it Wallie, Doug, Denis, Steve, Joe, Stanley, Montie, or Que-shawn?"_

_ " None. He was our BFF in 7th,8th, and 9th grade."_

_ " OMG! Seriously! Tell Tanner I said hi!" _

_ " Got to go. Talk to you later. Bye"_

Me and Tanner talked and caught up. We were having fun until his raggety brother Tristin walked up.

" Hey Niquee! Wuts up my brothers totally hot friend?" Tristin said giving me a hug.

" Tristin let go before you lose your chance of having kids." I said. He quickly let go. He looked me up and down.

" Dang girl! You really got some curves on ya!" He said. I rolled my eyes and looked at Tanner.

" Tan, is he still a player? " Tanner nodded. I shook my head. " Where is your awesome twin?"

They both shrugghed. Tristin said "So Niquee, you still a virgin?" I looked at my feet. " NO FREAKING WAY!" Tristin yelled.

Chapter 2

Still Dominique P.O.V

I had a flash back of the last incedent.

_*crash* " Mom? You okay?" I said. I teleported to the living room. My mom was laying on the floor bleeding. There were these two guys surronding her. I ran for the phone. One of them shot my arm. They came to me. _

_ " Get away from me. Get off me. Noooooooo!" They rapped me. I lost my virginity forcefully to strangers._

" D you okay?" Tanner asked, that snapped me out of my flashback. I then turned to Lynette. She got out of my flash back with a gasp. She turned and glared at me. I mouthed sorry to her.

I walked in my house and got some water. I drunk it because it will calm me down. Water calms me down, and soothes me. Fire - only when I'm mad- enrages me more and it endangers the people around me.

Later that night

I couldn't sleep. I teleported to the top of my house. I grabbed a picture I keep with me at all times.(one of me and all my house of night friends)

I touched my mark on my forehead,shoulder,leg and foot. I was specially marked by my godess, Nyx. Zoey one of my (dead)friends was the first. I'm the second and only to be marked so specially.

I quietly prayed up to Nyx, Zoey, and all of my other fledglings friends up in Nyx's garden, " Please help me deal with this pain. Give me a purpose or a sign,please. Nyx please wish Erin and Shaunee a Happy Birthday, from me and Jakie. Thank you Nyx." I kissed my necklace I never take off, the one with my goddess holding up a cresent moon.

All of a sudden I heard someone say, " D? What are you doing up here?" I knew Tanner was climbing up. When he got up and took one look at me, he almost fell off the roof.

" Y-your'e a-a v-vampyre!"

" No I'm not."

" But your Mark is filled in."

" I'm just a very advanced and speically marked fledgling. Every other fledgling and adult vampyre are dead except me and Jakie." I went into the full story with Kalona, my mom, me, and how Jakie can heal and control water.

He gave me a hug. I could feel the blood pumping though his veins in his wrist. My mouth watered. I've tasted human blood that was in bags, but never fresh blood.

" Ow, D! Oh, God that hurt! You just cut me!" Tanner exclaimed. The smell of his blood was like a rush. My breath caught in my throat.

" The blood... I- I want to..." I said. He frozen like he was in a trance. I learned this from my fledgling handbook 101 and Zoey (the only flegling that _Imprinted _on a human)

" Go ahead D. Drink my blood. I want you to." He said like he was hypnotized. I exclaimed, " I can't. It's dangerous."

I couldn't stop myself I grabbed his wrist and licked his cut. The blood came pulsing out. I sucked in the blood and licked the blood away from his skin.

As soon as I noticed what I was doing I stopped. Tanner looked at me and complained, "No, don't stop!" I teleported him to his house and then I teleported to Jakie's house.

Chapter 3

Jakie's P.O.V

" Jakie! Jakie wake up! It's an emergency." I heard Destiny (or Dominique) yell. I groaned and sat up.

Dominique's P.O.V

" Dominique? Destiny what are you doing here?" He said and then looked up at my tear-stained face. "Dominique whats wrong?"

" I did something very bad. Tanner seen my marks when he climbed on my roof when I was sitting up there. I explained everything about what happened and mine and your powers."

" That's not so bad."

" But..."

" But?"

" Well, He gave me a hug and I felt the blood in his veins. I accidently cut his wrist and..."

" Noooo! You didn't!"

" Yes! I'm so sorry! I drunk from him! What do I do?" I started crying and shaking uncontrollably. He got up and hugged me. He's always been like a brother to me.

Getting ready for school

While I was getting ready for school, I got a text from Tanner.

_Bring your skateboard ~ Tanner_

_ Alright ~ Destiny_

_ Please finish what we were doing last night ~ Tanner_

_ I'm so sorry that was an accident ~ Destiny_

I got dressed for school. I had on my favorite skinnies: dark blue. I put on my nightmare before christmas (or nbc) shirt and my nbc converse and hoodie.

When I got to school T was talking to this coach, athletic butt . Lynette was talking to Edward, Bella, Emmett, and a lot of other pale people.

My sister, Lynnette yelled at me in her head. I hate when she does that. I walked over and met the other Cullens. There were two twins, the Hales.

After a short conversation I walked over to T. She was across the parking lot. Ugh, I hate walking. I heard Emmett laughing in his head and Edward say _"Wow"_ in his.

After talking to the coach and T, I walked back to my car. Tanner then came over on his skate board.

" Hey D, come hang with me and my friends."

" Ugh, I hate walking."

" Did you bring your skateboard?"

" Yes."

" Then skate over there. Duh" He said. I skated over there with him. He had some cute friends.

" Hey, this is my friend from 7th-9th grade bff, Dominique McArthur... I mean Nite. D these are my friends Chase Otoiro, Josh Hudsen, and Kane Seen."

" Hi guys." I said.

" Hey you guys wanna go with us to La Push today after school. A couple of other students are going and I think Bella Swan going." Kane said. We all looked over to Bella. The Cullens, Hales, Bella, and Lynette were looking at us.

" Sure. I have a half-brother down there." I said. We walked into the school. Tanner walked with me to the office. I had all the same classes as him. I'm a Junior, Lyn is a Senior, and T is also a Junior. I found out Edward, Bella and Alice were Junior. The Hales and Emmett are Seniors.

I had 1 class with all the Cullens and Hales. 2 classes with the Hales and all my classes with Emmett.

When Tanner and I got to class the only seat was next to him. I sat down and after 30 mintues I almost fell asleep.

On my way to lunch this dude came up and smacked my butt. He smirked evily at me.

" I knew you had a firm butt. It looks as it feels." He said. I was getting really mad.

Tristin's P.O.V

I seen Shawn hit Niquee on the butt. She walked over and got some water and ignored him. She was gonna to walk around him when he grabbed her arm. I got really mad. I walked up to them and put my arm around her waist.

I nodded, " Niquee, sup?" Then I looked at Shawn and nodded. He paled a little. I scared the crap out of him.

" So Shawn, why you messing with my home girl Niquee here?" I asked

" Oh Tristen this is your home girl? Well... bye!" Shawn said running off.

Chapter 4

Dominique's P.O.V

" Thanks Tristen. Well bye see you later." I said giving Tristen a little hug. I walked in the cafeteria and went and sat by Tanner, Chase, Josh, and Seen.

After Lunch

In my last class Mr. Sands, the geography teacher, called my name. He was about in his late twenty's. He was average. (Not ugly but not that cute) I looked up at him

" Miss Nite I'm gonna need you to take off your sunglasses. They aren't allowed in my classroom. Plus I can't see your eyes and that's not approprite," He said. I looked at him and sighed. Everyone was looking at me.

" No." I said. A couple of people gasped. I rolled my eyes. I looked around and seen the guy next to my had glasses on. " Hey, he has glasses on and these are presription, my eyes are very sensitive to the sun."

Mr. Sands said, " Like I care, take them off. You too Mr. Lazer, you thought you could get past me today." I didn't take off my glasses neither did the dude sitting next to me.

" You know your rude, right? Cause I just wanna make sure you know." Tanner looked at me and gave me a warning glance telling me to shut up.

Mr. Sands came up and took our glasses off our faces. I quickly felt a migrane. I shut my eyes. I stood and lost control, " You son of a..."

" Dominique! Thats enough!" Tanner said standing up, I flinched. I looked at him and he flinched. I grabbed my glasses off the desk, grabbed my stuff and walked quickly (almost running) out of the classroom.

I got some water and sat by my locker. I heard a couple of foot steps coming toward me. I looked up and seen Tanner, Trey ( Tanner and Tristen's Triplet), the kid that sits next to me in geo, Tristen, Tytianna, and Lynette.

" What you guys all deciding to skip class?" They all looked concerned. I got up and hugged Trey. " Hey Lazer, What is your name anyway?"

" It's Logan." Lazer said. I nodded, and Tanner thought, _Dominique come here. I need to talk to you." _

I knew he was serious because he never calls me Dominique unless he is serious. I followed him outside where we were by ourselevs. I had a feeling some one was listening.

" Yes Tanner? " I asked. He looked at me compassionatly. I blushed and looked at my feet.

" Look Dominique you are beautiful and always have been before you went though your _change._ I wanna know if... if you'd go out with me. Before you answer just think about it. I know your not... not human and it could be dangerous.

" But just think of all our fun time when we were younger. We had so much fun. Even though I went out with Dana and you with Micheal but I know we both had a crush on each other. So just think about it."

I was speechless and yeah I did (and still do) have a crush on him. I really don't know what to do. I voice my thoughts out loud.

" Tanner I really really do wanna go out with you." He smiled " But..." His smile dropped, " My friend Zoey before she... she died she kinda dated a guy she knew when she was younger and they kinda Imprinted - what we might have - and he was murdered by this guy from my world and the he killed a lot of other people - my kind - and I don't want that to happen you.

" Look, you don't know much you mean to me. Your my best friend. If you, your brothers, my sisters, Jakie, or anyone esle -mostly my friends- got hurt because of me I... I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. Just... just let me think about it. Okay?" I said. He nodded

I heard a faint sound, twig snapping. We weren't that far from the forest. I turned toward it. I thought I seen red eyes and I had a bad feeling about it. "Tanner go inside now," I said. He started protesting but I gave him a deadly stare. He walked in the school.

" Come on out, are you afraid?" I asked the mysterious creature. I was waiting for the creature to walk out when I ice cold hand was on my sholder. I had to fight the urge teleport away from it. I looked up to see Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale.

I turned toward them and waved slightly. They smiled a little. Jasper looked more calm around me than around Bella or Lynette, around them he looks like he's in pain but around me he is relaxed.

" Hi Dominique. We seen you standing out here by your self and we heard you freaked out in class, so we are just seeing if your okay. What are you staring at?" Alice said. I looked back at the woods the eyes were gone.

" I don't really know." I said and sighed, " Yeah I kinda freaked out in class, lost control, I guess." Jasper talked for like the first time. I've never heard him, " No offense but are you anger mangement?" I shook my head

" No but I have a temper. I usually can control it but I don't know," I said. They nodded and then Alice looked at my necklace," Oooh where did you get it?" I picked it up in my hand and said, " My dirty little secret."

" So is it true Tanner Chase asked you out?" Jasper asked. " Did you say yes?" Alice asked. I had a feeling they already knew.

" How did you know he asked me out?" I asked and they smirked, " Our dirty little secert." I smirked back," I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." They looked at each other for a brief second.

They shook their heads. My phone went off, Lady Gaga, " Love Game" I told them I had to answer it.

_" Hello? Jakie what do you need?"_

_ " Destiny get here now!" _

_ " I can't I'm at school."_

_ " So ditch!" _

_ " No it's my first day and I already ditched my last class school's almost over."_

_ " Perfect come on! Dominique I need you to come here now! Kalona and his raven-mocker kids are here talking about a big plan of conquering the world. I gotta go."_

_" Jakie!... Jakie!" _

The line cut off. I turned to Alice and Jasper who were staring at me in wonder. I told them I had to go. I ran to Lynette and T. They were with the triplets and Lazer.

" I'm gonna go get Jakie he's moving in with us and Tanner I'll be back to go to La Push," I said. My sisters nodded. Tanner and Lazer at the same time said, " I'm coming."

" No! This has something do with a guy who ruined my life and committed murder. Tanner you already know the whole story so no and Lazer I don't have enough time to explain," I said

" You can explain on the way there." Tristen and Trey left. Lazer looked at me and gasped. " Calm down Dominique," T said. " Too late," Lynette said. I felt my marks glowing. It tends to happen when I'm mad.

No matter how much concealment I have on. My marks burn it away when I'm mad. Lazer took his hand and wiped his forhead and showed a blue half filled cresent moon.

Chapter 5

Logan Lazer's P.O.V

_Wow I'm not the only one, _I thought. Dominique shook her head. " Lazer put your hood on and get in my car. I'll be right there," Dominique said and threw me the keys. She glanced at her sisters they left. I ran outside to her car. All the Cullens stared at me.

Dominique's P.O.V

My sisters left knowing they are unwanted. Lazer left to go to my car. Tanner was standing there looking at me. I walked up to him.

" Yes." I said. He thought, _yes what?_. I looked at him and said, " I will go out with you." He smiled so wide and he picked me up and spunt me around. He kissed me and pushed me up agaisnt the lockers. I kissed back passionatly.

I pushed him off me and said, " Gotta go save Jakie! See you later, babe!" I yelled and ran outside. I ran in the parking lot. The Cullens were out there with Bella.

I ran to my car and jumped in the front seat. I started the car. I backed up and drove away speeding. I felt the Cullens boring holes into my back.

We got to my house and we ran up to my room. Lazer looked so confused, "How are we supposed to get there if we are here?" I rolled my eyes and said, "Logan give me your hand." He gave me his hand then we transported into a bunch of bushes.

We were in front of Jakie's house. Logan was about to stand up when I heard a buch of flapping and pulled him down, " Do you have any powers or an anfinty?" He said, " Yeah fire, why?"

" Cause those mutant things that are flying around killed most of the flegdings and vampyres and they need to be killed by fire. You distracte them while I get Jakie," I said and he nodded. We ran into the house.

Jakie was lying on he floor being hit and kicked by _raven-mockers._ (The mutant things flying around.) They are part man part raven. Some how Logan distracted them but I wasn't paying attention.

_Oh goddess, _I thought,_ please don't let him be dead. _Images of all of my dead friends flashed though my mind. I heard Jakie groan. I ran over to him.

" Can you heal yourself?" I asked concerned. He shook his head. Logan ran over to us and I transpoarted us back to my room. Tanner was there waiting.

He ran over and helped Logan put Jake on my bed. I got out my phone and called Lynette.

_" Hello? Yah Niquee what you want." _

_ " Where are you?"_

_ " With the Cullens, why?"  
_

_ " I need a favor!"_

Lynette's P.O.V

Niquee called me when I was hanging out with the Cullens and Bells. I sighed and answered the phone.

_" Hello? Yah Niquee what you want?"_

_ " Where are you?"_

_ " With the Cullens, Why?"_

_ " I need a favor!" _

I stepped outside of the house and continued the conversation. Dominique sounded freaked out.

_" What kind of favor?" _

_ " Jakie needs bag'o'blood. Can you ask Carlise or something. Jakie will die if he doesn't get it! Tell him it's for a project. Please! Please! Please!"_

_ " Fine! I'll be there gosh!"_

I walked back in the house and said, "Carlise I need blood bags. Dominique's friend from her old school has a... a... project. It has to be O-. Please!"

He looked at everyone. Out the corner of my eye I seen Edward nod. He went up stairs and came down with 6 bags. I ran out the house and yelled, "Thanks."

Chapter 6

Dominique's P.O.V

I was sitting on my bed while Jakie while he was coughing. I had tears running down my face. He was dying.

Logan and Tanner left earlier. Lynette ran in with the blood bags.

" Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said hugging Lynette. I took the blood to Jakie and said, "Jakie drink this so you can heal yourself. Plus it's your favorite."

He drunk it and healed himself. He still was in bad shape he went to sleep. I stayed up watching him.

In the morning I was tired and didn't have any energy. I seen a half full blood baggie and I gulped it down but it didn't help. I fell asleep while Jakie got ready for school because he lives with me now.

I felt someone touch my shoulder. I opened my eyes a little and seen Jakie. He was smiling down at me.

" I'm too tired to go to school." I felt him healing me "Thanks. Just take my car and meet with Lynette so she can sign you in the system."

He nodded and kissed my head. I heard him talking to someone. I closed my eyes again. Tanner walked up to me and sat on my bed.

" Hey baby." Tanner whispered in my ear. I faintly smiled. He frowned alittle.

" Come to school D." He said begging. I sighed and whispered, " I'm sorry, I can't; I don't have enough energy to go."

" How can you get energy?"

" Just like Jakie, blood but there are no more blood bags. "

" Would my blood work?"

" Yes but..." I trailed off

" But what? You need my blood take it. Plus, I want you to. You know you want to. You know it felt as good to you as it did to me last time." Tanner said.

He picked me up and put my on his lap in a baby cradle position. I turned toward him and used my nail to put a cut in his neck, but small enough to not hurt him.

I drunk from him and felt strong. I got dressed and got my skateboard. Tanner drove us to school. When I got there I seen Lynette getting out her car and Jakie out mine.

I got out the car and ran over to Jakie who parked on the other side of the parking lot. Everyone was staring at me.

" You look alot better than this morning. Let me guess, Tanner?" Jakie said. I shrugged then my triplets, Logan Lazer, and Tianna walked over. I hugged them and then we walked over to the Cullens so we could get Lynette to sign Jakie in.

" Hello Dominique." Jasper and Rosalie said at the same time, it was kinda creepy. Then I got all sad because it reminded me of Shawnee and Erin (my fave twins). I looked at Jakie and he looked sad to. He was also thinking about them.

All of a sudden felt happy. I blinked in wonder. I looked at the twins and said, " Hi." I looked at Lynette, " Dude come sign Jakie in and you can come back and we will leave you alone."

While Lyn and Jakie went to sign in Bella asked about my neckalace, " Oh cute neckalace. Where did you get it? It looks so familiar."

" Oh thanks. Um, well I don't know how it looks so familiar because it was a private thing at my old school. There are a couple of other private schools that have these though. " I said. Logan, Tanner, Tianna, and I smiled secertly.

_Ed, Can you tell what her secert is, _I heard Emmett think to Edward

_Nope, _Edward thought back,_ She's good at blocking her thoughts. Almost as bad as Bella. Well at least we can kinda read her mind. _I ignored the werid thing that just happened. I must be imagining stuff.

In last period Jakie sat next to Trey. They were flirting. The teacher walked in the classroom and walked up to me and Logan's desk.

" Yes Mr. Sands! Is there a problem? You just walked up to me without putting your stuff down. I'm really worried." I said sarcasticly.

" Young Lady I don't like your sarcasim. Now Miss. Nite and Mr. Lazer give me your sunglasses. They are not permitted in this class." He said with a small smirk.

" Aw, were gonna go through this again? I thought we could get along today! Bummer!" I said being difficult. Logan chuckled next to me.

" Yes. Now give up the glasses you too..." He looked at this name list " Mr. Marry."

" Nope." Jakie said, I bust out laughing Mr. Sands glared at us. " My eyes are sensitive to the sun and will give me a migrane; as will it Logan and Des... I mean Dominique."

" So?" Mr. Sands said.

Emmette Cullen's P.O.V

Dominique Nite and Mr. Sands were arguing. I rolled my eyes when they put Jakie in the conversation, who jumped right out.

Dominique said something to Sands and took off her glasses. He seemed hypontized by her eyes. I seen Logan Lazer bump her arm a little and she stopped.

" Ow... migrane... Well, it was worth a try." She said. I seen Jake shaking his head and then Turned back to flirt with Trey Chase.

I was kinda creeped out by it. They finally took off their glasses after more arguing. After like 30 seconds without their glasses Dominique and Jakie raised there hand at the same time.

" What?" Sands said.

" Can I go to the nurse?" They said at the same time.

" No." Sands said.

" Then can I put my glasses back on?" They asked.

" Nope." He said. They sighed.

" Why not?" They said. I rolled my eyes again. Dominique turned to me and said, " You know its not nice roll your eyes."

How in the world did she see that when she is arguing with the teacher. That is so not possible. She smirked at me evily. She turned back to Sands and they argued about another topic. I stopped listening until I heard Sands says, " And where did you get your glasses? I know they are not at the eye doctor!"

Niquee, Logan, and Jakie smirked and choursed, " Our old private school!"

" Will you explain this school?" Sands asked

" Nope" They said

" At least tell its name." Sands said

" Please!..." Niquee said sacasticly " What so you can file a complaint on a unused school? If it still was up then I wouldn't be close to here. I'd be in Tulsa.

You don't know what I would give up to be there than in this stupid class with your lame teaching. I have a question. Can I leave now? " She said. Finally the last bell rang and she walked out grabbing her glasses off of Mr. Sands desk.

" Nite! Tomorrow you need to behave!" Sands called out the classroom. She scoffed and yelled, "Whatever!" Making a rude gesture with her middle finger.

Chapter 7

Dominique's P.O.V

I ran out the school in a hurry. I ran to my car and jumped in. I was driving so fast I almost didn't see Logan in my driveway.

" Dude do you want me to hit you?" I screamed when I got out the car. He walked in my room with me after saying sorry.

" I was wondering whats its like to drink human blood." Logan said

" Did you ever pay attetion in school?"

" Yeah but still. "

" How they said it should. Have you ever have your blood sucked or sucked someone esles?" I asked Logan shook his head. " Do you want to?"

He nodded his head. I told him to give me his wrist. I cut a small slice with my nail and put it to my mouth. Then I gave him my wrist and he drunk my blood. I had my blood sucked before by my flegdling boyfriend before he died.

Tanner walked in after a couple of mintues and yelled in rage, " What the heck Dominique?" We both looked up at Tanner and closed our own wounds with our tounges.

Tanner ran out my house into the woods. I yelled, " Tanner wait." I ran out the house into the woods then transported to him.

" Why... Dominique why?" He said

" Tanner what are you talking about?"

" I seen you drinking from him! What are you over me that fast?"

" No! I wanted answer a question he asked me so thats what I did."

" How? By exchanging blood with him?"

" I'm gonna go to La Push with or without you! I'm not having this conversation right now!" I yelled.

Tanner ran off and I transported more into the woods. I suddenly felt like something was wrong around me. My gut was saying, _Get out of there. Your in danger._

I was transporting out but someone or something grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back so I couldn't move. The hand was ice cold. At first I thought it was one of the Cullens until I seen red eyes. The same ones I seen outside the school a couple of days ago.

" I know everything about you Destiny Nite. I have been following you. Kalona will be very happy I found you!" A pale guy with sandy blond hair and blood red eyes. My breath caught in my throat when I heard the name; _Kalona,_ A fallen warrior of Nyx that ruined my life forever.

Kalona wanted Zoey to be his but she died so now he wants me. He wants us to rule all of vampire and mankind. I refused and ran away changing my name back to Dominique and moved back with my mom.

Then I had to move here. I now don't feel safe but I won't run anymore.

" What? Do you work for Kalona?" I said sacasticly trying to hid my fear.

" As a matter of fact, I do. I helped with everything. You see I'm not your kind of vampyre. I'm a different kind; much like the Cullens. I drink blood for living. I can track people of any kind and I can clone people. Like I cloned Stevie Ray, She's not dead but she is evil and still Imprinted to Rephaim." He said gleefully.

I soon remembered him. I saw him carry Drew's (My Dead Boyfriend) body away. I shook my head in disbelief. I felt fangs on my skin. The vamp was thinking, _Just a ta_ste. _I want the blood._

I squirmed around trying to move. He was to strong. He was about to bite down but somone pulled him off me. I turned and seen Jasper Hale. I shoot fire at a dead bush. Jasper threw in in it and I tied him there with earth that was under him. The vampire started burning but yelled, " Destiny, They're all still alive all of them!"

He died and my heart rate went up. Jasper turned to me, " He called you Destiny." I nodded.

" You're not human, so what are you?" He asked. I rubbed my hand across my face,I moved my hair away from my neck, and I took off my jacket so he could see some of my marks. He blinked in asonishment.

" I'm a very advanced and specially marked fledging. I have annfintys of fire, water,air, earth reading minds, and teleporting. I used to be at the Tulsa house of night but it closed down. My necklace is a symbol of my goddess who made me this way. It means I was in a group with other fledgings called the "Dark Sons and Daughters.'

" At my old school that vampire, Frank, that you just killed, This winged freak, Kalona, and Kalona's raven mocker sons supposeibly killed all the fledging and my kind of vamps in the world except Jake Marry, Logan Lazer, and me, that I know of. Now you know my dirty little secert." Jasper looked amazed. "Your dirty little secert is that you and your family are vampires. You can control moods, Alice, your mate, can see into the future. Edward and Emmett can read minds.

" You were in the civil war and got turned by these three vamps. You fought for a long time. You ran away and then found Alice and then the Cullens. You guys don't drink humans blood, thats why your eyes are not red but honey. You have a hard time controling your self around Lyn and Bella. Bella knows your secert but Lyn doesn't." I said reading his mind.

" Oh wow! Your good." Jasper said.

" I should go now." I said.

" Don't tell your family." He said.

" I won't. Don't tell for saving my life." I said.

" Wouldn't dream of it. Welcome " He said. I laughed because I knew he couldn't sleep, let alone dream. I think this is the start of a good friendship.

Chapter 8

Dominique P.O.V

I tranpsported back home into my house and reapplied my concealment and ran outside. I went to Bella's house hoping she is there. She opened the door and I asked her if she was going to La Push because I need to go there and I don't know the way.

Bella and I rode together to La Push. She asked me why I needed to go there so badly.

" O, because I have a younger brother there."

" Really? What's his name?"

" Jacob Black."

" No way! He is one of my friends here." Bella said as we pulled up to the beach. I seen Tanner on one side with his friends. Then I seen Jake with Quil and Embry.

Tanner watched me as I walked up to Jake. Jake hugged Bella then looked at me and asked her, "Bella who is this totally hot friend of yours?" Bella bust out laughing when I said, " Um, thanks for the compliment but its kinda sicking can you not do that please?"

Quil, Embry, and Bella laughed. Jake looked hurt, " What's your problem?" He said.

" Well is that anyway to talk to your favorite sister?" I said. He smiled a beaming smile.

" Oh my god! Dominque! I haven't seen you in forever! Look how much you grown Loca!" He picked me up in a spinning hug while I laughed. I hugged Quil and Embry. We all used to hang out when we were little. I seen Tanner turn red with anger.

We all caught up. I told Bella she could go home that I had a ride home.

" Sooo... Niquee you got a boyfriend? Cause if the slots not filled I'll take the job." Embry said quickly.

" Sorry E. #1, that was a bad way to ask a girl out. #2, I already have a boyfriend."

" Where is he?" Quil asked in disbelief. I pointed at Tanner who was looking at us.

" Why didn't you bring him to meet your little bro?" Jake asked.

" Because we aren't talking because we had a fight."

" I don't belive you. " Embry said. I looked at Tanner and yelled for him to come here. He walked over and said, " We still need to talk."

" Not the place or time." I whispered to him.

" When will the place or time be?" He yelled at me. We glared at each other. Thankfully Jake broke the silence saying, " Hi."

" Who are you?" Tanner said rudely looking Jake up and down.

" He's my brother! Don't get rude! These are our friends." I said.

They all shook hands. Jake asked, " Where is mom?"

" She's dead. It's hard to talk about. Since you guys are family i'll tell you. She got shoot by these guys robbing the house. They shoot and... and raped me but I survived." By time I was finished speaking I had tears streaming down my face.

Later we were just talking. Tanner left and we still aren't talking. I then said, " What ever happened to Jared?" I asked. They looked at each other.

" He hangs with Sam. " Is all they said. As on que Jared was walking on the beach walking somewhere.

" I bet you 5 dollars he will talk to me!" I said to Embry. We always made bets.

" Your'e on!" He said and we shook hands. I got up and ran down the beach. I was a couple feet from Jared when I yelled his name. He looked at me then kept walking.

I then yelled his nickname. I only call him, " JerryD!"

Jared's P.O.V

I was walking down the beach. This random girl yelled my name. I turned looked at her and then turned away. I heard her call me a nickname I haven't heard in a long time and only one person calls me that.

I turned around and she was behind me.

" No way! Dominique!" I gave her a hug. I had to go though. I told her that and she walked back up to her brother and his friends.

_If I didn't already have a Imprint then I wouldn't mind it being her.,_ I thought to myself. I went to the end of the woods. I heard Niquee yell, " Shut up Tanner!" She slaped him and ran into the woods dropping her sun glasses.

All of a sudden it started raining. Storming actually, I ran to Sam's house so I wouldn't be struck by lightining.

" Wow." I said when I stepped inside. I was socking wet. I walked over to Kim (my Imprint) and gave her a hug. Sam called us into a room. There was a death of humans in the woods by the beach from vampires.

I'm a were-wolf and I hate any and every kind of vampire.

" There has been a recent death about and hour ago in the woods right by the parking lot. Jared and I will take the first round. Paul you trade out with Jared at midnight and at 5am Jared trade with me." Sam said. He's the pack leader.

" Sam. One of my friends just ran into those woods."

" Let's go. All of us." Sam said. They ran outside into the woods.

Chapter 9

Dominique's P.O.V

When I walked up to my boys after I talked to Jared. Tanner walked over to us and was like, " Is that another one of your '_guy friends'_" He was being rude and sarcastic.

" Well _sorry_ I have a lot of guy friends! Maybe I'd like to hang out or talk to them." I said. The guys were looking at us like we were crazy.

" Oh so you and Logan were just hanging out in your room today?"

" You know I can't talk about that in front of people."

" Well, why not? You said they were family."

" I'll tell them when I'm ready."

" Tell them now or I will."

" It's not your secert to tell."

" Hey Jake did you know your sister is a v..."

" Shut up Tanner!" I cut him off and slapped him. I knew my concealment would be burning away soon so I ran into the forest. I kept falling when I ran because my anger caused a storm. I threw my jacket off and teleported into a tree.

By time I got to the tree most of my upper body marks were visible. I cryed silently. I heard someone coming so I hid myself the best that I could. It was Jake. I popped up behind him.

He turned to me and almost screamed. I told him to go away. He hugged me and I felt better. I explained what happened to me in my life and about my Imprint thing with Tanner, my thing with Logan. Not the whole Jasper-saving-my-life thing.

I heard other people coming. I grabbed Jake and we teleported in a tree. Jared, Sam, and this other guy walked up. They were talking about me. I had a feeling we should leave so I transported Jake and I to the woods outside his house.

The next day at school...

I walked up to Logan and JM (Jakie Marry) who where talking to Tanner. I still wasn't speaking to him and not sure when I would start. Logan,JM, and I walked in the school. Logan walked up to a new kid and they hugged like old time friends, which they probully were.

He looked just like me except in boy form. They walked over to us. He still had his birth certificate and stuff because he wasn't signed in the school yet.

" You guys this is my friend from the House of Night in Dermont. This is Drake. Drake they are from the House of Night of Tulsa." Logan said.

" Did you guys know Zoey Redbird?" Drake asked. Jake and Dominique nodded, " Cool is all that true? Is there another specially marked one like the rumor says?" Drake asked. I nodded and pointed at me. I moved my hair away frm my neck so he could see my mark on my neck.

" Drake what's your whole name? I never changed mine. I'm Jakie Marry." Jakie said.

" I changed mine. I'm Destiny Nite!" I said

" Didn't change mine either. The one I was born with. Lived with my dad and never knew my mom. Drake McArthur." I was drinking water at the time and when he said his name I spit it out.

Me and Jakie stared at him in disbelief. I asked him for his birth cercificate. There in black ink was my mother's name. He had the same birthday as me, born 3 seconds before me, same hospital, and the same room and doctor.

" Your'e my twin." I said. I showed him my birth certicate, My birth name Dominique McArthur and how now I now Destiny Nite. I walked outside with my brother with his arm around me brotherly and protectively. I walked up to Tianna and Lyn who were by thier cars talking.

" Who is this handsom guy?" Tianna said. I showed them both of out certicates.

" My twin." We said at the same time. Tanner walked up to us.

" Oh, so you found another guy to cheat on me with?" Tanner said.

" I'd appreciate it if you left Dominique alone." Drake said back.

" And who are you to tell me what to do? Especialy about my girlfriend?" Tanner said bucking up to Drake.

" Her older brother, Drake. If you don't want any beef then I suggest that you back off and leave my sisters alone. Got it, capeshe?" Drake said.

" Dang, D why is your family so darn big. It's as big as the Cullen's!" Tanner said.

" Don't hate cause you have a small family!" Tianna said.

" It's Lynette, Tytianna, Drake, Dominique, Jacob, and Dionne." Tanner yelled.

" Stop yelling!" Lyn yelled.

" I haven't talked to Dionne in a while. Let me call her." I said. I got out my phone and called her.

_" Hello? Sup Niquee?" _

_ " Hey NeNe I got big news for you!" _

_ " What?"_

_ " I have a twin and you have a older brother you didn't know about!"_

_ " What?"_

_ " You have two older brothers! I knew about Jake he's a year younger than me and a year older than you."_

_ " What about your twin?"_

_ " His name is Drake! We actually look alot alike. Oh I got to go! Bye!" _I said and hung up. I was being stared at by Drake.

" What." I asked.

" You got to be kidding me!" Drake said looking at me.

" What are you talking about?" I said clueless. Drake told me in his head, _He doesn't smell right, Tanner doesn't smell right._

" So? Your point is?" I said trying not to let my voice shake. My heart rate went up. _You dirty, dirty dog! You Imprinted on him, didn't you? You know what happend to Zoey's consort! You better be careful, _Drake thought.

" Yeah I know! I was there and watched it happen!" I yelled at Drake with my temper going up. Everyone that could hear us looked at me weirdy ecspecialy the Cullens. I felt calmer and looked over to Jasper and Alice who both winked at me.

" Sorry Drake! I sometimes have random outburst! I have a short temper! Oh goddess I'm so sorry!" I said to my hurt-looking brother.

" Des, you said 'oh goddess' instead of 'oh god' or 'oh goodness" Jakie said. I rolled my eyes. The bell rang everyone walked in except me and Jasper.

" Hey Destiny. So your brothers with the new kid?"

" Yep! I'm soo happy!" I said jumping up and down claping my hands.

" I can feel that!" Jasper laughing, " You said you have a brother named Jake. Jacob what?"

" Jacob Black." I said. He quickly walked away before I could read his mind. He started thinking in a different language. " Jasper that's not fair!" I yelled after him.

In Last Period...

I was halfway asleep when Mr. Sands walked in.

" Nite wake up!" He said. I sat up and smirked, "Hey Sandy Locks! How are you this afternoon?"

" Are we gonna behave today Miss Nite?"

" I don't know! Are we gonna mention the glasses today?" I said

" I don't know depends on how I feel." Sands said. He went to his desk and sat down. A couple of mintues after we got our assignment Drake walked in the room.

" Hi Mr. Sands. I'm Drake McArthur." Drake said giving a teacher a form. Sands looked up at Drake and said, " Are all the new kids gonna be glasses wearing freaks!"

" Excuse me? You need to take that back!" Darke exploded. He has a short of temper as me. I rushed up from my seat and walked up to Drake.

" Drake come sit in my seat. I'll sit somewhere esle." I said and Drake sat down. I picked up my stuff and looked for an empty seat. There was only one seat, it was in the back of the room.

It was next to one of the most feared and hated guys in school, Emmett Cullen. I didn't really know him but I knew about him. I sat down.

_Since you and Emmett both have partners and you are always cheating on yours; you two can have alittle affair., _Tanner thought to me. He turned around and looked at me.

I clenched my fists and clenched and uncleched my jaw so I wouldn't yell at him from across the classroom. I felt Emmett looking at me and he said, "Are you okay? You seem tense."

" I am tense." I told him, I whispered to myself, "If Tanner says one more smart thing to me he will be sorry."

" Did you say something?" Emmett asked

" I said - to myself - that if Tanner, my so-called faithful boyfriend, says something esle smart to me then I will smack that smirk off his face." Emmett chuckled alittle.

When the bell finally rang I turned in my work and walked out the classroom. I walked to my locker and Tanner walked to his that was next to mine.

" What's your problem?" I asked.

" Oh what do you ever so mean?" He said sarcasticlly. I was losing control and my temper flared.

" Tanner what is with you and me talking to guys, sitting by me, or me being close to them?"

" I lost all trust in you when I caught you with Logan! How can I ever trust you again?" Tanner yelled.

" Ugh, you don't understand anything!" I screamed at him.

" I understand that you have to have more than one guy to please and sastisfie you!" He screamed back. I lost control and I almost pounced on him but someone pulled me back.

Chapter 10

Drake McArthur's P.O.V

I was at my locker getting my stuff so I could go home but I seen two of my sisters running past me. It was Lynette and Tianna.

" What's wrong?" I yelled after them.

" Dominique is about to do something stupid and can ruin her and Tanner's lives!" I heard them yell. like that I felt my gut saying, _Your twin is about to kill someone! Hurry up and save her. _

I ran up and seen Dominique about to pounce on Tanner. Tianna pulled her back and held her there. She was pulling Niquee away from Tanner who stood in fear. Lynette helped Tianna hold Niquee back.

" Tanner! You might wanna leave now! Don't talk to my sister until you are ready to apologize or you will have to deal with me!" I said. He ran off.

I went to Dominique who was sitting on the floor crying. I walked over to her and helped her up. She exlpained what happened just now and what the Logan thing was.

Dominique's P.O.V

We walked outside and I saw Tanner getting in his car that was next to mine. I seen some of his friends walk over then he got out. Tianna and Drake grabbed me so I wouldn't attack.

The Cullens were still outside and looking at me when I got to my car. They wouldn't let me go.

" Let! Me! Go!" I yelled struggling. They let me go. I sat on the trunk of my car. I called Jake and told him he was going to meet his other siblings. I looked back over at Tanner and seen four girls walk over.

Three of them were Chase's, Josh's, and Kane's girlfriends. The other one was the school tool, Kathy. She played with the tips of Tanner's hair and flirted with him. He kinda flirted back.

I walked over and slapped him as hard as I could. I talked lowly but intently, " You say I'm a cheater but you are flirting with the school tool. Yes, I bet something will happen if this keeps up. Just think about what you say to me then what you do."

He sure was thinking about it when I drove off. We hung with Jake and we even had Dionne. We hung out for a couple of hours.

Three weeks later...

Me and Tanner are still not talking. I hang out with Jasper and Alice alot now, They are the only Cullens that know my secert.

Drake got an affinity for auras. He said that mine was turning all black. I am depressed alittle. Alice asked me to make sure there was a thunder storm Saturday afternoon, there was.

That night I was falling asleep I heard someone come in my window. I looked up and seen Tanner. My eyes welled up with tears. I had to blink so the tears wouldn't fall.

I got up and walked up to the window. Tanner looked at me and then his eyes widened. I just had a bra and panties on, just like a bikini. I grabbed a cover and put it on over my body.

" Hi." I whispered looking his at feet.

" Dominique," He said making me look at him by grabbing my chin and pushing my face up, " I'm so sorry for everything. I love you and I didn't mean any of it. Please forgive me." Tanner said. Tears started streaming down my face.

" Just answer this question, Tanner. If you love me so much than why did you act like you hate me, flirt with Kathy, and talk about every guy I talked to?" I asked.

" I'm sorry. I was jealous of you drinking from Logan and him drinking from you giving you pleasure I couldn't. I can't give you that pleasure of drinking from you. I can only let you drink from me and Logan can do both." Tanner said.

" Tanner your blood is human so it will do more than any vamp blood can do. I choose to be with you. I didn't break up with you is because I want the have the chance to call you mine. I love you Tanner Chase and I always will and no one can change that." I said. I kissed Tanner.

He told me to drink from him and I did. I drunk until I heard Bella slam her door then Edward like appeared in her room. I told Tanner to go home and I had some buisness to take care of.

I got dressed and teleported to the Cullens house. I knew something was wrong. When I got to the Cullens they were in the garage arguing.

" Alice, Jazz what's wrong?" I asked walking in the garage. They smiled while Bella and the other Cullens were looking at my marks. I had see through tennis shoes on, shorts, and a tank top.

" Dude, your a vampyre!" Bella said.

" No i'm not." I said calmly.

" She's a very enhanced and specially mark fledging." Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice said together.

" Yeah, I can control fire, water, earth, and air. I can aslo teleport and read minds. Now what's up with... nevermind. I'm coming!" I said

" No!" Everyone chroused

" Well why not? I'm not human! You don't even what I can do!"

We argued alittle longer but I got to go. I went with Bella, Alice, and Jasper. We went to this hotel. I fell asleep on our way here. I think Jasper carred me to the room. We had to hid my marks though.

" So why do you want to be a vampyre?" Bella asked me.

" I have too unless I wanna die." I said.

" Well I will die too! Won't everyone if they aren't immortal."

" My kind of vampyre isn't immortal and I will drown in my own blood if I don't become a vampyre."

" So how'd you get like this anyway?" Jasper asked holding his breath around Bella.

" It's a long story! Well, Jake Marry and I were getting ready for 5th period about two years ago. He had chemistry and I had algebra. We were talking by our lockers and this dead, undead guy with a cresent in the middle of forehead.

" I turned to Jake and was like, ' You see him too right?' Jake nodded. The guy started speaking, ' Dominique McArthur, Jakie Marry you have been marked by the goddess Nyx. If you wish to live then I suggest you report to the House of Night.' The tracker pointed to both of our heads and touched them slightly. We both fainted. When we woke up both of our heads were throbbing in pain. We cheered to be getting out of school." I chuckled alittle

" We both went to our houses. When I got home and showed everyone a simple blue cresent in the middle of my forehead. My mom was so happy for me. I packed all my stuff up not caring if I'd fit in at the school. When I walked back outside I tripped and fell.

" When I woke up I was by a ocean and surronded by flowers. The place was perfect. I heard a women's voice behind me, I turned around and seen a beatiful women." I said remebering.

" _'Hello my daughter. I am Nyx and I need you to help Zoey Redbird in the quest she is in' _Nyx kissed my mark and I woke up in the car pulling up to the House of Night. A lady named Neferet came up to me. She said I could change my name so I changed it to Destiny Nite" I said Neferet as coldly as possible.

" Neferet showed me to my mentor, Lenobia, the Horse Mistress. When I got to Lenobia she just stared at my mark. I was thinking,_ What the heck? Why is she staring at my mark like that it's just like any other._ I asked her if something was wrong.

" She showed me a mirror and my mark was completely filled in and lighting-like patterns cupped my eyes. Later she showed me to my room-mate. Her name was, Aphrodite. She was a hag. She thought she was all that. We walked to dinner. It was morning time for humans but we ran on a nocturnal schedule.

" When we walked the cafeteria/dining hall she went and sat down by her friends. I got some food and sat down at a empty table. A guy with a regular fledging mark walked in with Jakie. Jakie walked over to me and wouldn't stop staring at my mark. The guy walked up and said, ' Hi I'm Drew Kelso.' ' I'm Destiny Nite."

" 'Well I'm going to go get some food and sit by my friends you guys should come over." He walked off and left me and Jake. I told Jake to stop staring at my mark. Drew sat down with a group of people. Me and Jake walked over. They all had matching necklaces on. Just like this one." I said holding up my necklace.

" They all turned and looked at us and Jake became shy. I stood confident. There was another fledgling that had grown vamp marks. Drew introduced everybody. There was Drew, Shaunee and Erin (The twins), Jack, Damion (Who are a gay couple), Erik and Zoey, the other special fledging." I said tearing up alittle. Jasper made me happy. I smiled at him and he nodded smiling back.

" Zoey's roomate died couple of days before and Aphrodite had to take her place. I'm mean not like friend wise cause no one could take that place. Not even me. But there was this circle we cast representing every element.

" Damion had an anffintiy for air, Shaunne had fire, Erin had water, Stevie Rae (Zoey's roomate) and Aphrodite had earth. I had all of those and Zoey had all of those plus sprit." I seen a dead plant and walked over and healed it. Their eyes widened with surprise. I showed them a little trick I could do with spinning water in the air. I blew a gust of wind that knocked a flower pot off a counter. I aslo got a fire ball in my hand.

" Me and Drew started dating. Aphrodite and Zoey found out Stevie Rae was alive. She was evil but alive. They protected her and I found out with my mad mind skills. Zoey cheated on her boyfriend and her human consort, Heath."

" What is a consort?" Alice asked

" It's a human when a vampyre Imprints on them." I said. They all nodded for me to contiue

" She broke there Imprint by drinking from a adult vamp named Loren Blake, a teacher a the house of night. Her fledgling boyfriend, Erik Night turned into a full vampyre a couple of hours before. She drunk blood from him before when he was a fledgling but fledglings can't Imprint together." I said

I was going to contiue but Bella asked, " How does it feel to drink blood?" We chuckled while Bella stayed silent waiting for an answer.

" I don't know how it feels for them," I said noding and Alice and Jasper, " but for my kind it brings pleasure for both the biter and bitee. I have this endorphins in my saliva that makes both feel pleasure."

" It doesn't hurt if you don't struggle. Well until the vemnom gets in your system." Alice said.

" Have you ever had your blood sucked? Well I know you two have but Dominique have you?" Bella asked.

" Please call me Destiny. Yes I have. By two people." I said slightly smiling.

" Who?" They asked.

" My (dead) ex-boyfriend, Drew and Logan Lazer." I said.

" Wait! Logan Lazer drunk from you? He's a vampyre? I mean fledgling?" Bella asked I nodded. I aso told them I drunk from him.

I got back to my story, " Aphrodite gave up her vampyre part of her to save Stevie Rae's humanity. Loren was murdered after sleeping with Zoey and thats when we found out Nefert was evil.

" This stuff is kinda out of order. This guy named Stark came one day and drowned in his own blood. Zoey fell in love with him and he came back as a red fledgling. He always hit his target. He shot Stevie Rae and almost killed her but he was envoked by Darkness, an evil ancient power.

" This Son of Erbus, Darius (who was in love with Aphrodite) Aphrodite, Zoey, The twins, Damion, Jack, Jakie, Drew, Stevie Rae (Who turned into a adult red vampyre and is their High Priestess), her red fledglings, Erik, and I escaped when this Immortal fallen warrior, Kalona, came from the earth. He's not your kind of immortal. He can not die.

" We stayed there until Heath came and lead Zoey outside trying to get her to start the Imprint again. When she was walking back inside our hideout a raven-mocker, Kalona's beast looking sons, cut her and she almost died. We had to go back to the House of Night." I said shaking my head and I ran every detail through my head.

" Stark pleged to be Zoey's warrior. They fell even more in-love. Darkness left him and he became good. Kalona kept wanting Zoey but she kept saying no. Heath, Me, Zoey, Aphrodite, Darius, Drew, The twins, and Damion went to Italy so we could get Neferet off the High Pristess role and so they High Council see her evilness. Stevie Rae Imprints with a Raven Mocker.

" After about one trial Kalona killed Heath and Zoey's spirit shatters. Stark saves her and we return to the House of Night. Kalona comes back there and doesn't want Zoey anymore. He wants _me!_ I told him no. After me and Drew came from a date one night and we heard screaming outside my dorm."

Chapter 11

Dominique's P.O.V

" After me and Drew came from a date one night and we heard screaming. We ran over a seen Raven Mockers killing people. We tried to help but while I killed one and Drew killed one he screamed and jumped the one behind me that almost got me.

" It grabbed him and cut his neck. I killed the raven mocker. I ran to Drew and cried. I ignored my blood lust as I held him close. Jakie pulled me away from his dead body. I was covered in blood. He told me that all our friends and vampyers and fledglings are dead." I said with tears streaing down my face.

" We hid while I seen a vampire carry Drew's body away. The same vampire that Jasper saved me from about a month ago. He told me they were all alive. I... I'm sorry I can't say anymore." I ran out the room into the bathroom and cried playing Drew's death in my head.

I closed and locked the door. I heard a knock on the door. I wouldn't answer though. " Answer the door. I will walk in it's not that hard to brake a lock for me," Jasper said. I still wouldn't so he just walked in and closed the door.

" Are you okay?" Jasper asked. I still cried some more.

" No! Drew's death is playing over and over in my head like it's stuck on replay and I can't turn off the tv off. " I said crying harder. Jasper tried to cheer me up but my mood kept dropping. He gave me a hug and I cried on his shirt making a big wet stain.

In the middle of the night I got a call from Drake and Tanner, " Where are you?" They yelled angerly. I told them I was visiting an old friend and to calm down. I soon talked them in to leaving me alone.

The next day we went to the airport to meet Carlise and Edward. Bella had to use the bathroom before their plane landed. She was gone for like an hour.

Edward got off the plane looking for her. I went to the bathroom to see if she was there. I ran back to them and told her she was gone. Edward got mad and basicly shook Alice to see her future. She was at her her old ballet school.

We got outside and went to an empty field. I teleported there and caught Bella outside.

" Bells please don't go in!" I said so only she could hear me.

" He has my mom!" She screamed and ran around me. She found out he was just kidding about her mom. He grabbed her and I ran in. I grabbed a piece of wood from the floor and set it on fire and hit him in the head.

He threw Bella like a piece of paper into the mirror. He ran at me after saying, " You stupid human!" I teleported across the room and he looked suprised. I showed him my mark, " Not as human as you think huh?"

He ran at me again I teleported away but he got to me and threw me into the wall. I blacked out for a few seconds. I got up alittle dizzy and seen Edward attack James. (The Vampire trying to kill Bella) James threw Edward into a mirror thats when I took my chances and threw a fireball at him. It hit his back. He ran to me and I teleported away. I went to Bella and was about to teleport out of there.

James pulled me away from her and into the ground. I broke though the wood into the ground. I was in pain but took energy from the earth to get back up. When I got out the hole Carlise, Alice, and Edward surronded Bella.

Emmett and Jasper held James. He was struggling and almost got out their hold. I got out the hole and called all the elements to me.

" Earth, Water, Fire, Air come to me. Earth hold James still. Fire make a small fire in the corner. Air spread the fire a little. Water help clean the blood off of Bella." I said outloud. Emmett and Jasper stared at me in astonishment when all of that happened.

I walked over to them. I told them they could let him go they hesitated and then let go alittle. I set my hands on fire and punched James in the face. I noticed he lost one of his ears.

I hit him as hard as I could and he spit out vampire venom on me. I wiped it off my face and kicked him in his soft spot with flaming feet.

" Not so tough now huh?" I taunted. He tried to jump at me and I laughed in his face cause he couldn't. I let Alice, Jasper, and Emmett kill him so they could leave.

Edward was taking to much of Bella when I walked over.

" Edward remember who you are! That's enough! Your killing her!" Carlise told him. Bella blacked out and I made a earth wall between them and burnt him with fire to stop him. He threw me into a wall with the beast in him still controling him. I blacked out, but I felt a familar sting that means I got a new mark on my face going completly down my left side of my face.

I woke up to a very bright light that hurt my eyes. I seen Jakie sitting in the corner, I yelled, " Dude! Turn off the lights! Don't they hurt you?" He got up and turned them off.

He touched my head and tried to heal me. I smiled weakly.

" What's wrong with me?"

" Broken leg, broken wrist, a broken rib, and another bruised one." Jakie said sadly.

" Jakie what's wrong?"

" Your not gonna make it through with out human blood from the source." He said with tears streaming down his face. I noticed my heart beat more slowly than usual. I blinked back tears. Carlise walked in and said, " You have visitors."

" Who are they?" I whispered

" Your family, Tanner Chase, and Logan Lazer." He said

" Carlise, wait. How did this happen again? I don't belive that her-falling-out-the-hotel-window-thing-with-Bella. Okay? So just tell me the truth." Jakie said

" I'm sorry Jake but that is the truth. If you don't belive it that then I'im sorry." Carlise said calmly

" I want the truth! That's not the truth! You might be able to trick those humans but you can't trick me! I know a human that will get the truth out of you!" Jakie yelled.

" Jakie..." I said but he cut me off, " No! Destiny! I will get Lyn to get the truth wether you want me to or not! You Doctor Cullen are a son of a -"

" Jakelynn! Stop it right now!" I yelled cutting him off. I whimpered in pain from yelling. My heart beat failed alittle more. Carlise walked out and got my visitors.

Jacob, Drake, Tianna, Jakie, Lyn, Tanner, Logan, and even Dionne was there.

" How's she doing?" Drake asked.

" She's dying slowly." Jake said with tears rolling down his face.

" No! This can't be happening! How can she survive?" Tianna asked.

" Blood." I whispered

" Bite me! Take my blood, I don't care anymore!" Logan yelled.

" Human blood" I whispered hoarsely. Everyone looked at Tanner and I said, " No. It will make me feel like I'm using him." Against my will Tanner came close to me and used a pocket knife to cut his neck alittle.

I smelt the blood and my blood lust came. Carlise came in and said, " Why is he bleeding?" I didn't hear Carlise I just focused on the blood.

Tanner being oblivious to Carlise came over to me and moved his neck in front of my mouth. I reached out my tounge and licked the blood away from the wound.

I started drinking while Tanner whispered to me things like, " You will survive this and we will be together. " He was finally quiet after a mintue and I noticed I drunk to much. I sat up really fast and I knew I was better.

Chapter 12

Dominique's P.O.V

It is Bella's birthday today. She didn't want any presents but me and Alice planned an outfit. She bought the dress and I got the shoes. I was in the parking lot with Tanner. We were sitting on the roof of his car.

I seen Jake and Bella talking with Edward standing on the side looking grim. They went inside and I ran up to catch Jake. We talked for a while.

I walked in the building and found Alice and Jasper coming down stairs. The hallway was empty and I was far away so I teleported to them. Alice gave Bella her dress and I gave Bella her shoes.

Bella got irrtated and Jasper tried to change her mood but she got more irrtable. At the end of the day at Bella's party I gave her another present.

It was a braclet with a cresent moon charm on it. She hugged me when I told her I got it from my old House of Night.

When she was opening Carlise and Esme's present she got a paper cut. Everything happened so fast. Jasper tried to jump at her and Edward pushed her out the way.

She cut her whole arm from glass. After Edward left out I had to leave too because the blood was to strong and I might not be as strong as the Cullens but I could still suck someone dry if my blod lust got too strong.

I went and found everybody miles from the house. Jasper was still acting up. I told Emmett to put him against the tree and I made the tree wrap around him.

_Fire come to me. I need you to wrap around Jasper so he can't get out. Not enough to kill him but make him sting him until he calms down or until I ask you to let go. Come back to me when he gets out so I know._

Everyone left except me. I sat on a rock while Jasper struggled to get free.

" Jazz look at me. Your not gonna get free until you calm down." I said annoyed after about an hour of stuggling

" Oh look who's talking! The vampyre wanna be! You could never be one!" He said

" So now you want me to drown in my own blood, nice! I thought we were friends!" I said

" I could never be friends with a stupid vampyre wanna be that thinks she can actually do something with her useless life!"

I got up and turned around with tears streaming down my face. I was about to teleport out of there when someone grabbed me. Fire soon came back to me.

I turned and seen Jasper looked more hurt than I've ever seen him.

" I'm so sorry Des! I didn't mean any of it!" He said. I forgave him and gave him a hug.

Later that night...

I was sleeping and I felt a cold hand on my face. I woke up and seen Jasper looking down at me.

" Jazz you might not need sleep but I do. What do you need?" I said groggily

" We are moving. Edward thinks its best for Bella if he is gone. He thinks she will forget him and go on with her life." Jazz said

" That's not gonna happen. I know it. What's his problem. He's doing something stupid." I said furious. Jazz calmed me down.

" Yeah I know but he won't listen to anyone. I just came here to tell you bye. Plus I hope you grow into a full vamp. If you do try to track me and Alice down we'd be happy to see you. Bye." He said while I had tears streaming down my face. I gave him a long hug.

The Cullens weren't at school today and I felt bad for Bella. After school I rode home with Tanner. I was watching movies over his house. I feel asleep until I heard a siren outside.

I went over to the Swan's house. I seen Charlie, Jake, Harry Clearwater and Billy

" Charlie what's wrong?" I asked him.

" Bella said she went in the woods for a walk and now she is missing." He said sadly. I went toward the woods they tried to stop me but I still went

I prayed silently to myself, _Nyx please help me find Bella._

I walked around and I found her. I told Nyx thank you. I tried to pick her up but I could'nt. I thought I heard a noise and looked around. Sam Uley walked up and picked Bella up.

He walked out the woods ahead of me. Charlie complimented him for finding her and Harry nodded slightly. Sam told them it was me who found her.

Charlie carried her inside and I followed. Tianna walked in with Tanner, Drake, Logan, Lyn, and Jake. I told them she was doing good. I sat on the couch they put her in and put her head in my lap like I would my family.

Chapter 13

Dominique P.O.V

Bella has been distant. Now her and Jacob are building death machines, motercycles. Me and Tanner sit in Jacob's car he's building while they build them.

Embry dicthed us one day so now Quil aslo hangs with us. E hangs with Sam and them now. He won't even talk to us. He never gave me my money either. It's so annoying.

One day Bella went to the movies with Jake and Mike. All three of them got sick. Jake with mono and Bella and Mike got the stomach flu. Tanner one day went over Jake's house and didn't come back for three days.

Instead of hanging with me he goes down to La Push. Everytime I call him he just ignores me. I heard him thinking about moving to La Push. Then once he was thinking about a girl named Sarah. I thought he was cheating. One day I went to Jake's house, he just ignored me.

" Wow, Jake! My boyfriend won't talk to me and neither will my brother! Makes me feel real good!" I yelled. He looked at me and sighed frustrated.

" Niquee go home." Jake said. I glared and yelled in frustation.

" Jacob!" I heard Sam yell from the woods. I turned and seen Tanner. I learned how to project my thoughts to any person so I sent him, _We are over._

I walked off into the woods and I heard someone follow me. I turned and seen Tanner.

" What?" he asked

" Like I said, we are over! I am done with you avoiding me! Go to your little Imprint Sarah!" I said

" How do you know about that?" He yelled grabbing my arm

" How do you think mutt?" I yelled back trying to get loose.

" Watch it blood-sucker!" He yelled

" You like it when I suck your blood! You even begged for me too." I smirked

" Don't get me mad!" He said

" Please I'm not afraid of you! I live with a were-wolf." I yelled and slapped him so he would let me go. He didn't, he tackled me and was about to strangle me. I was so mad I knew my concealment was off.

He put a hand on my throat and started squeezing, I couldn't breath. Jake attcked Tanner. They turned wolf and went back and forth. I was having trouble breathing.

Sam came over and was about to help me up until he seen my mark

" Your a vampyre!" He yelled

" I'm not a vampyre! I hate it when people say that! I'm a fledgling, a advanced and specialy marked one!" I yelled furiously. I seen Jared, Embry, and the other dude walk into the space we were in.

I waved at Embry and Jared, they smiled back.

" You said you live with a wolf?" Sam asked. I nodded. As if on que Tianna walked over with every other person in my family (except Dionne) and Logan

" Yeah I am a wolf! Niquee are you okay? We had a feeling, a bad one." She said.

" Yeah I'm fine now. Tanner was strangling me and Jake saved my life. " I said coughing

" Why did he try to kill you?" Drake asked. I didn't get a chance to answer before I felt Lyn going thourgh my memories. I yelled at her, " Lynette stop I'm about to tell you guys." I said

" I broke up with him, he got mad." I shrugged.

" Or maybe because you kept tanunting him." Embry said, I rolled my eyes.

" Well you called him a mutt, he called you a bloodsucker and then you taunted him." Jared said.

" Yeah you were like, _'You like it when I suck your blood! You even begged me too!'_" Embry said, I nodded and said, " Yep that sounds about right." 

" How is it possible for him to still be human - well kinda human - if you sucked his blood before?" The unknown guy asked. Drake took off his concealment. Logan wiped his concealment off and said, " We aren't vampires. We are _vampyres_."

" We are v-a-m-p-_y_-r-e-s, not v-a-m-p-i-r-e-s." I said and looked at the guy. He caught my gaze and our eyes locked. He seemed like the only one in the world at that moment. I felt a pull I've never felt before in my life.

_Oh my god! I'm Imprinted with her! A freaking vampyre! She's a freak this can't be happening!_, The guy thought to himself.

" No way! This is so not happning! Wait- Hey! I'm not a freak!" I said to the guy. His eyes widened. " Oh yeah! I forgot to mention. We represent this goddess, Nyx. She can give us anffinty's for anything: I control all elements except spirit. I aslo have an anffinty for minds and teleporting.

" Drake can see aura's, Logan has an anffinty for fire and my friend Jakie - not my brother - Marry has an anffinty for healing people and water. What's your name anyway?" I said.

" I'm Paul, and you are?" Mr. Unknown said

" I'm Destiny but most people call me Dominique." I said smiling and stook my hand out so he could shake it. He took my hand an electric wave went through me. I knew he felt it to with my mad mind skills.

We held hands for like three mintues. His hands were so warm and the electric shock stayed getting stronger by the second. I wanted him to pull me into his arms and just hold me there, I knew he wanted to do the same.

We stared in each others eyes until Jake and Tanner came back. Tanner interupted us by saying, "Come on! You gotta be kidding me!"

We both let go of hands and looked at him. Paul gave a low growl and I huffed frustrated.

" Paul you can't be serious! With her that's just wrong. She's a..." Tanner said.

" Tanner! Shut up!" I yelled cuttin him off. I held my head in annoyance. I was starting to get a headache.

" Hey, did she tell you guys that we are Imprinted too?" Tanner smirked everyone looked at me, " A vampyre Imprint! Ha bet you didn't know that Paul!"

" Yeah but there are ways to break it! They will cause you pain not me! But you will heal cause your super fast healing, won't hurt my feelings!" I said back

" Stop that!" He yelled

" Stop what?" I said dumbly like I didn't know

" You know what!" He said

" Huh?" I responded

" Stop acting dumb!"

" I don't know what you mean. 'Acting dumb' What does that mean?" I said dumbly, putting air qoutes around 'Acting dumb'.

" Stop playing stupid! I'm better at it!" He yelled not thinking what he just said.

" Glad to hear you admit it. Now your out the denial stage into the acceptance stage." I said sarcasticly. Everyone bust out laughing except Tanner who grew angry until he thought of his response.

" Tanner. Don't." I muttered.

" Did you guys here about the time..."

" Tanner stop!" I yelled covering my ear.

" Did you hear about the time she got raped! Man, I wish I was there would have joined in the fun." Tanner said. That scene kept playing over and over and over. It just wouldn't stop.

I fell to my knee's clucthing my head. The small headache I had turned into a giant explosion. Paul was standing by me unsure what to do. He didn't know whether to ignore me, to beat up Tanner, or to comfort me.

He tried comforting me and it helped a little. The way his hands felt against my back and left a lingering fire that was good and healed my headache. I fell into Paul's lap and he let me sit there.

It was like a perfect fit. A puzzle piece, like we were made for each other. I heard Jake say to Tanner, " Stay away from my sister or you'll have to deal with me!"

" And me!" I heard Drake say.

" And me!" Logan said

" And us!" Jared and Embry said

" And me!" Paul said and stood up with me holding me bridle style. I smiled at all the guys that had my back.

" And me!" Tianna said stepping forward.

" Oh please! What could you do to me? Your just gonna hurt yourself." Tanner scoffed

" You underestimate me boy! You know nothing of my ways so shut up and go somewhere before you get jumped." She said stepping all in his face.

I asked Paul to set me down and he did as gently as possible. I seen Tanner about to slap Tianna but I made a earth wall between them.

Tanner fell when he seen the wall and looked at me. He glared as I glared back. I looked at my friends and projected my thoughts, _I'm leaving. _

I guess I projected my thoughts to Paul too and he said, " Let me walk you home." I didn't say no and we walked. We talked and I told him my life story while he told me his.

He moved from Florida to here in La Push. His mom and dad died in a plane crash and he stays with his sister, Sarah. That is Tanner's Imprint. He told me about the La Push legends and the Cullens being the Cold Ones.

I told him I used to hang out with the Cullens. He got so mad.

" I don't want you hanging out with the Cullens!"

" Well, why not! It's not like they are gonna bite me! I've bled around them and they saved my life! They are gone anyway!" I said and my voice broke in a whisper at the last senetence.

" Good! Stay away from them." He said. We were holding hands and I stopped and broke from his hold. The shock wave went away and I felt lonley inside but I had to get this clear in his head.

" I hate it when people tell me what to do, especially guys! So don't!" I said

" Why do you hate that?" Paul asked.

I shrugged and said, " It makes me feel useless and weak. Like I need a guy to be strong." I sighed, "That's why I never listen to my History teacher, Mr. Sands. We are always arguing." I said and my sholders slumped down. I just sat down in the clearing we were at.

" I understand." Paul said sitting next to me. I put my head on his shoulder while he put his hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I fell asleep sitting there comfotable. I had a unusal dream.

Chapter 13

Dominique's P.O.V

_I was walking around a beutiful field with a dark blue and black dress on, my favorite colors. There was mist by my feet. I swept my hand by them and picked up mist that quickly left my hand. _

_ I giggled to myself in glee. I heard noises in the trees to my right and walked over there. It was pitch black. I kept walking and found my self on the beach, much like La Push's. I thought Paul would pop up but nope a winged figure came out the water. _

_ I frowned when I seen who it was. I got sick to my stomach as he walked up to me. It was that evil dude named, Kalona. _

_ " Hello my princess!" He said suductiely I rolled my eyes and said, " Dude get out my head. Let me rest in peace. What do you want?"_

_ " I just want you to love me." He said stepping closer. I stepped back_

_" Please! I don't want you and I'm not gonna be your rebound!" I yelled. I turned and walked back into the woods after yelling, " Let me go back to reality!"_

_I heard him chasing me so I ran as fast as I could. I kept tripping and falling. His ravenmocker sons caught me once I got in the clearing. I screamed loudly when he touched my face and said, " You will be mine. I will find you, my love."_

I came back to reality. I was in Paul's arm bridal style while he carried me home. Paul looked frightened and protective at the same time.

" Niquee what's wrong?" He asked looking into my eyes. I just about melted but said, " I had a bad dream." Which was true.

" Well I'm here now. Don't be afraid." He said still looking in my eyes. I smiled and we walked across the street out the woods onto my porch.

He set me down on my feet. He turned around to leave but I said, " Paul!" He turned back around, "Yes?"

" Thank you for comforting me in the woods eariler, then walking me home, and letting me fall asleep on your shoulder - in your arms - and then carring me home, and comforting me after my dream, and yeah. Thanks." I said and kissed his cheek.

He blushed and I went over what I just said in my head and blushed at how dumb I sounded. He smiled at me and said, " Your welcome. Your cute when you blush. And again your welcome." He said and kissed my forehead.

I walked in the house and teleported up to my room so I could watch Paul jog away. I layed down as soon as he was out of sight. I fell asleep and a couple hours later someone was shaking me.

I looked up to see Logan. He looked like he wanted to ask me something. I sat up and he was on one knee. At first I thought he was about to propose marrige but he said, " Destiny Nite I want to vow myself as your warrior. "

I looked at him astonished, " Do you know what your asking?"

" Yes, you have been thru to much by yourself! I want to protect you." He said

" I, Destiny Nite, vow you, Logan Lazer, to be my warrior until I relive you of your duty. " I said there was bright flashing light. I had to cover my eyes. It dissappered soon and I looked back at Logan.

" Ohmigoddess! Logan!" I said and ran and got my hand mirror. He was changed into a adult vampyre. He had fire marks cupping his eyes.

" Oh your marks are so pretty! They are so amazing!" I said. Jakie walked in and seen Logan's marks.

" You changed!" He yelled with excitment.

" I am also a warrior! Aren't I my Lady?" He said proudly. I nodded and I could tell he could feel my excitment.

" Awesome!... Oh and Des... I um, kinda like drank from Trey and I liked it! But hes afraid of me alittle now. He kicked me out his house. What do I do!" JM said and was cying by time he was finished. I grabbed him in a hug and promised I would help him thru it.

" Lets go see Drake! I wanna let him see my warrior! Can I show you off, please!" I asked Logan tugging on his arm like a three year old.

" Can't. He's going to get your dad. Sorry." Logan said. I heard screaming and teleported to Bella's house only to find her having a nightmare.

" Shh. Shh Bella. I got you. Wake up hun." I whispered and she woke up clinging to me and sobbing uncontroblly, " I miss him so much! But he hurt me!"

" Hun, look I don't know what to say. I know how you feel, to lose a loved one. I've dated many guys who broken my hearts. No matter who I may love a little place in my heart will always be broken. Your not the only one who misses thier man. I will always love Drew. Come hang with me and JM... We are all having boy problems."

" Okay." She said.

The next day at La Push...

I pulled up to Jake's house just to see Bella slap Paul. He was shaking violently. He was about to change.

" Paul No!" I yelled jumping out my truck. I ran and pulled Bella out the way in enough time before Paul sliced her in two. She looked like she got the crap scared outta her. Before I could calm a very angry wolf Paul Jake came out the house phased in mid-air and attaked Paul.

" Jared, Embry, Tanner take them to Emily's house. I'll be there later with Jake and Paul." Sam ordered. We got in Bella's car. She was kinda freaked out. Jared drove while Bella was in the passenger side of the cab. I was in the back of the truck -the bed- with Tanner, Embry and Quil. I sat next to Quil who had his arm protectively around me.

Tanner kept glaring at me but I ignored him. After we got to Sam's house Tanner tried to help me out the truck but I wouldn't let him touch me, I teleported to the porch. Embry and Jared were surprised that I could do this while Tanner and Bella seen me do that multiple times.

" Hey Emily!" Embry exclaimed while we were walking in the house. There was a women standing in the kitchen. She came over and hugged me and Bella. She said to us, " So your the vampire girls?"

" More than you know." Bella said.

" Hey Emily wanna see something cool?" I asked

" Sure!" She said. I wiped my face and reveiled my mark. Emily thought, " OMG! She a vampyre!"

" No I'm not!" I said. Then Jake came in and got one of the muffins on the table. I was sitting at the table when Paul came in. He sat next to me and pulled my chair close to his. My heart did a jump and I know he heard it. I blushed alittle.

My phone rang and I looked at the caller I.D and seen it said Logan. The song " Paparazzi"

_I'm your biggest fan _

_ I'll follow you until you love me_

_ Papa- paparazzi_

_ Babe theres no other superstar_

_ You know that I'll be_

_ Your papa- paparazzi_

I answered annoyed and the song Logan choose.

_" Hello? Logan really paparazzi."_

_ " Yes. Drake wanted me to call you and tell you he's an hour away from forks."_

_ " Why didn't he call me!" _

_ " I don't know! Don't ask me! Where are you at?"_

_ " La Push with the pack."_

_ " Can I come down there? Im bored out of my mind." _

I looked at the pack and Sam nodded.

_" Whatever you nerd." _and I hung up. I teleported away.

Paul's P.O.V

After Niquee left I asked Tanner, " Tanner why don't you like Logan."

"Cause he's a fledgling that drank from Niquee when we were dating. He talked her into drinking from him and him from her. It was sickening to watch." He said.

" Didn't she drink from you?" Embry asked.

" Yep multiple times." Tanner said in a bored tone.

" What does it feel like?" I asked. They all looked at me like I was crazy I shrugged.

" Um, well... good actually. Her saliva adds major pleasure. She can aslo close cuts with her saliva." He said. Dominique came back with this guy. I'm guessing he was Logan.

She came and sat back next to me. He stood behind her protectively. Tanner glared at him. I asked, " I thought your mark wasn't filled."

" It wasn't, I changed last night." He said. Tanner muttered something like, " Man, I thought he would have brutally died in his own blood." Apparently Niquee heard it too because she started shaking alittle.

" Des, calm down." Logan said putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled when Tanner moved his head to the side like he got slapped. He glared at at her and stood up shaking.

" Outside. Now." Logan and I said. She was about to whine but left anyway. We were calming Tanner down when we heard a scream.

Chapter 14

Dominique's P.O.V

I was sitting outside on the ground listening to my I-pod touch. The song "Can't stop the rain" by Jennifer Hudson. I love her music.

_ "27th of January_

_ Think he'd died a year ago today_

_ She's crying on my shoulder _

_ Begging me to make the hurting go away_

_ Pretty brown eyes tears full of guilt_

_ A heart that is pain filled_

_ I wanna tell it's okay _

_ But we both know she's the reason he's not here_

_ I keep on crying _

_ But it doesn't seem to help at all_

_ With every single teardrop_

_ It's like another raindrop fall_

_And I would _

_ If I could _

_ But the trials is vain_

_ No matter what I do I can't the rain."_ I sung to my self and felt like I was being watched. I took out my headphones and looked around. I seen a pair of familar blood red eyes.

The eyes turned into a evil smriking grin and then red flame-like hair. I got up and ran toward my werewolf friends and my warrior.

She quickly caught me and grabbed my arm in a death grip. I screamed and right as I heard the deathaning crack from her bone crushing grip the wolves came out the house.

Victoria let me go and ran as an very furious and angry Paul and Jake phased and chased her. I held my bleeding arm to my chest as the rest of the wolves ran off except Tanner and Sam.

" Will you be alright?" Sam asked with a concerned look. He glanced back at the house and was and thinking, _I'm so glad that was not Emily._

" Yeah she'll be fine. Let's go kick some vampire butt already Sam." Tanner whinned. Logan growled and I frowned and him.

" C-call Ja-Ja-Jakie and my si-sisters." I said weakly. Logan nodded and called them.

" Has she been targeting you too, just like Bella?" Sam asked.

" Yes. She thinks Edward killed her mate and I was just there. She has it completely wrong. I killed James while Edward tried to save Bella when James bit her. I was put in the hospital that night as was Bella. But I was closer to dying. She might wanna kill Bella mate for a mate but she wants me to because I was there and I will be to easy. I'm not afraid just fragile when caught by surprise." I said weakly and coughed horribly. I seen Jakie run up on a female wolf's back.

Lynette and Jakie jumped off the wolf's back while she sat there. Jakie ran over to me and was hit by a wave of the delicous scent of fresh blood. He touched my arm and I flinched at the contact.

" It is broken." He explained and tried to heal it as much as possible, " The only way she will live is if she gets human blood. Fresh human blood as in Tanner's blood." Jake finshed.

" No!" Me and Tanner yelled at the same time. Paul and Jacob came running out the forest in human form. I was still arguing with Jake and Tanner though.

" Jake, no! Were you not there yesterday! " I yelled.

" Yeah I was but you still need to if you wanna live." Jake said

" Not from me! She should die anyway!She doesn't deserve to live! She shouldn't exist!" Tanner yelled at me. I flinched and was picked up by Logan when Tanner started shaking. Tanner's brothers pulled up in a up.

" Tanner calm down. Just give her some blood. You two used to be best friends. How can you want her to die just because she broke up with you, cause you Imprinted. So cut the crap." Tristen said. He finally looked at the over-sized female wolf.

" Tiana? Wow your beatiful and I Imprinted on you. I know you Imprinted on me, my love." Tristen said. Tiana ran in the woods and came out human form.

" Enough with the touchy touchy- goody goody stuff. We got things to do. Vampires to kill. She's not drinking from me. Let her drink from a bag." Tanner said. He started walking away. Paul, Jake, Sam, Jakie, and Logan grabbed Tanner.

They forced him to come to me then forced me to bite him. I blood raped him but I felt better. Even thought I felt guilty, I just got up and walked away from a dazed and furious Tanner.

" You little b-" Tanner growled but Paul cut him off, " Don't talk to my Imprint like that!" I gave him a small grateful smile.

" Watch your mouth!" Logan yelled. Tanner was visibly shaking.

" Shut up you bloodsucking leech!"

" Don't talk to my warrior like that, you phycho deminted mutt!" I yelled at him

" Your warrior! What is a freaking warrior!" Paul yelled at me shaking as bad as Tanner was. Lynette tackled me while Tiana tackled Logan.

" Do you know how big off a commitment that is?" They yelled

" Yes, we do. It's not like we got married. I just protect her." Logan said rolling his eyes. I laughed at them, " Yeah dudes, seroiously calm down. Okay wolves go get Victoria." All the wolves ran off after that vampire.

All of a sudden everyone disappered and I seen Bella standing on a cliff. Just as Bella jumped off, Victoria jumped in the water from another cliff.

" Bella!" I screamed and when I looked around I was on the ground in front of Emily's house. Emily was outside staring at me with concered eyes as was a very protcetive Logan. I explained the vision and me and Logan took off to the beach. By time we got there Bella hit the water already.

" Bella!" Jake screamed.

" Jake go fend of Victoria while I grab Bella." I yelled commands at my little brother. I jumped in the water before anyone could stop me with Jake. We swam into the water toward Bella. I grabbed her and teleporeted out the water after swimming toward Jake who was Victoria.

I pulled Bella out the water onto the beach and noticed she was'nt breathing.

" Jake!" I yelled out. He came out the water and ran up to us, " Jake, Bella's not breathing." I said. Jake started giving Bella CPR.

She started breahing again. I laughed happily.

" Bella Marie Swan! Don't you ever, ever do that to me again!" I scolded. I was breathing hard, trying not to cry happy and sad tears.

" Don't you ever do that to me again either." I heard a voice say behind me. I turned and seen Logan. I sent him some sorry feelings. He smiled at me. We heard yelling. Everyone turned to see Sam standing by the woods.

" Jake, take them home. Everyone esle is at Clearwaters house." He yelled. I read his mind and heard that Harry Clearwater had a heart attack.

I explained about Harry Clearwater on our way home. We pulled up infront of Bella's house. I was about to open the door but Jake wouldn't let us out.

" Vampire." He said and I seen Carlise's Mercades Benz in the drive way.

" It's Carlise's car." Bella said excited. We talked Jake into letting us us out the car. Bella ran into the house. Logan and I followed closely behind him.

"Alice!" We heard Bella yell. I ran up and gave Alice a hug. She also got a hug from Logan.

" I thought you two were dead! Bella jumps off a cliff, then you and then your future disappears. How is it you two are still alive?"

" My brother saved us. He's a shape-shifter, maybe you can't see them." I said. Alice sighed, "Good that's it. I have everyone worried, except um, Edward."

" Your not staying, are you?" Bella said. Alice shook he head.

" Good, we don't need you here." Jake's voice came from behind us.

" Jacob Blcak!" I said.

" He's right. Take Niquee with you when you leave. " Tanner said. I walked over and hit him. Tanner growled at me and started shaking.

Alice walked out slowly. Logan and Jake stepped in front of me and I walked in the kitchen with Bella. The boys eventually walked in.

The phone rang and Jake answered. After he got off Alice told came in the kitchen and told us Edward was in Italy about to ask for death.

" We need to go now." Alice said.

" Let's go." Bella said.

" Come on, slow pokes." I whined. Logan looked at me and thought, _I'm going with you. No leaving without me this time._

We got in the car. Jake was figeting as was Tanner. They kept begging us to stay but we left anyway.

~ In Volterra, Italy~

" Run, Bella! Go with her Niquee, Logan." Alice said. We jumped out the car and ran to the clock tower in Volterra. I seen Edward taking off his shirt. A big butt fountain was in our way. Bella jumped in it and ran through.

" Edward, no!" She yelled.

Chapter 15

Niquee's P.O.V

" Edward, no!" Bella yelled out. We got to the thing and Bella got to Edward before he showed himself in the sun.

" Oh, god Edward." I said and I lit my hand on fire so I could punch his arm, " You stupid, no good, vampire, what the world is your problem!" I yelled. Two vampires came and closed us inside the caslte.

" Hello, Felix, Demetri." Edward said, " Bella, Niquee, Logan you guys should go enjoy the festival."

" No, Master Aro would like to speak to these three humans." Felix said. Logan and I smirked when he said humans. A girl walked in, she looked about 16 and I'm guessing her name was Jane because Edward called her Jane in his head.

" Master Aro sent me down here to see what's taking so long. " She said. All of a sudden Alice walked in the door, " Hey we don't wanna fight. It's a festival. " She said

Eventually we walked into this throne room. Three vampires walked were sitting in the thornes.

" Hello I'm Aro, these are my brothers Cauis and Marcus." A black haired vampire said. I smiled. He grabbed Edward's hand and I seen his power and everyone's in the Volturi.

Aro~ Read thought with a touch

Marcus~ Tell relationships

Jane~ Make people feel pain

Alec~ Take away senses

Demetri~ Tracker

Chealsa~ Make and Break relationships

Heidi~ Physical Shield

" Oooo... Bella can I touch your hand?" Aro asked. I had a bad feeling about today. I mean a weird feeling that was telling me that I'm gonna see someone I don't wanna see.

" Ah, nothing." Aro said, " Jane." He said. Then a fight started. One of the vampires was about to grab Bella with all intintions of hurting Bella. I grabbed Bella and teleported across the room, crouching protectivley infront of her.

The fight stopped automaticley. Everyone was staring at me. Logan moved to my side but stood completely. I knew my mark was shown and my concelament was gone.

" Wow, Dominique come here and give me your hand." Aro said. I gave him my hand and Logan stood protectively infront of Bella. I heard a door open and close. I ignored it.

As soon as Aro let me go I teleported back toward Logan. He grabbed my hand.

" Neferet, look what we have here." Aro said. When I heard the name and turned to see the women who help ruin my life. My anger flared and I knew my marks were glowing brightly.

The weather outside started turning into a thunder storm. I stalked toward Neferet. No one knew what was happening except Bella and Alice, so Alice she got lose of Alec's hold on her and grabbed me.

" How are you Destiny?" Neferet asked nonchalant.I wanted to kill her. I wanted her to feel my pain. I wanted her to have loved ones die but that would make me like her. I'm nothing like her or Kalona.

" How are you Neferet? Are you still with Kalona or did he leave you because your not me. " I said taunting her. I seen anger in her.

" O fine. He is still with me. We spend lots of nights alone in our room." She said.

" He probbuly thinks of me when he's with you. Oops, did I say that out loud. My bad, I didn't mean to say out loud that Kalona is just using you to get to me." I said. She was about to pounce.

" Shut up!" She hissed.

" Ah, lwook at the wittle vrampryre getting mad. Awwww, poor baby." I said using my best baby voice. Neferet was about to run toward me until Kalona walked into the room.

" Neferet, behave. We don't need to hurt such a precious item. Am I right Destiny?" Kalona said.

' Alice let mo go please.' I sent her. She let me go and I teleported to Logan who grabbed me and pulled me into a protective hug. I closed my eyes and prayed to Nyx for any help at all.

" NO! Stop! Kill me, kill me!" Bella said pulling me back to reality. Aro walked up to her, " You would give your life for us. We are soul-less monsters."

" You know nothing about his soul." Bella said. Aro put his hands on her neck.

" Wait!" Alice yelled. She touched Aro's hand and he seen Alice's vision of Bella as a vampire.

" Okay, you can go." Aro said

" I'll see you and your warrior later Destiny." Kalona said. I sent him a digusted look. Edward, Alice, Bella, Logan, and I teleported inside my house. Thr rest of the Cullens were waiting for us.

~ March 3rd~

Today is my birthday and we are going to the movies. All of my friends, including both wolves, and vampires, also vampyres. We are going to see _My soul to take_.

We all at the very top of the theater. Paul sat on my left and Logan sat on my right. The wolves were on the left and vampires on my right. Yeah, you get it. I held Logan's hand and Paul had his arm around my waist.

The movie was scary. Paul was mad at me after the movie cause when scary parts came up I hid my face in Logan's chest instead of his. It comes natural cause Logan is my warrior. I tried to explain to Paul but he just ignored me.

" Des, what's wrong?" Drake asked me. It was aslo his birthday since he was my twin. My make up was probbuly everywhere since tears were streaming down my face and I was playing with my braclet that Daddy gave me eariler today.

" Paul." I whispered. Jasper came over and sat me on his lap and rubbed my back while sending soothing waves toward me.

" Paul seriously! You made her cry on her birthday. That's not right man." Quil said. Yeah, he has phased into a wolf too. So did the clearwater kids, Seth and Leah.

" Let's just go, remember we still need to go to the resturant. Even thought some people don't eat." I said and jumped off of Jasper's lap. I poked his shoulder and we all go in our cars.

I was in a car with Drake, Logan, Jakie, and Trey. We were driving ahead of everyone. I was driving and I seen a raven mocker in the middle of the street glaring at the car. The car swerved all of a sudden. It went to the side of the rode and flipped about 5 times.

The car stopped upside down. I was smushed against the steering wheel and I couldn't move. The bottom of the car was ripped off and Jasper and Emmett stuck their heads in. They helped everyone out of the car except me.

" I'm stuck. I can't move." I yelled panicing. They ripped off the front of the car and helped me out. I fell on the ground breathing hard. Drake ran over to me and helped me up.

I heard dark laughing and turned to see the raven mocker who caused the crash. I threw fire at it and it started screaming.

" Laugh at that." I hissed and walked away. I heard flapping, lots of it.

" Ah, come on!" Jakie yelled out. I around and seen about ten wolves, five vampries, and you get it.

" What is happening?


End file.
